


Nothing Google can't fix

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [28]
Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>also filed under "Kimmy has a plan!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Google can't fix

It hit her like a rollercoaster, with the slow way up building the expectation up, giving you time to prepare and then one big drop: Dong got married to save his ass from immigration. Dong. Her Dong, her best friend and one of the few people on her exclusive list of people she cared about.

Kimmy went home sad like a clown, it didn’t matter how much she wanted to focus and help Titus, she couldn’t. Her mind was on Dong and what would had happened if she had signal on her phone sooner.

“I told you from the start, didn’t I?” Lilian said from the passenger seat. “That boy is your soulmate, Kimmy.”

The problem about Lilly was that you hardly could take her seriously because she had a dreamy way of saying things. But what if she was right? What if she lost her chance to be with her soulmate forever like the couple they should be?

She had her chance to find out the moment she stepped out of the car and saw Dong sat at Lilian’s porch looking miserable.

“Kimmy!” he exclaimed jumping up as soon as he saw her. She ran to him and hugged him, just to remember that it was kind of rude in his culture.

“I’m sorry, Dong.” She apologized, trying to keep a safe distance. “For everything. I should’ve told you, I should’ve picked up the phone and called you back sooner or something, but now you’re married which is good, because you get to stay, but to someone else.”

“No, no. Kimmy, it’s my fault, I could’ve waited one more day, but I was so desperate.”

He had kind, puppy eyes and he was young and cute, it was hard for her not to feel bad.

“Yeah, but you’re my friend!” she said. “And I wasn’t there for you, it’s horrible.” Kimmy pouted. “I’m a horrible friend.”

“We been through a lot.” Dong nodded, seeming hopeless. They had been texting each other all the way from Indiana to New York and she told him everything.

“You shouldn’t marry an old lady.” Kimmy finally said, in her heard, she made a sudden decision. “You should be marring me.” She sighed, then looked into his eyes. “I think you still can.”

Dong’s eyes lit up.

“Can I?”

She smiled.

“I think you can.” The day seemed brighter already and she held his hand, dragging him to her apartment. “I just need to make a few searches.” But she stopped at the door, turned to him. “Wait. You still want to, right? Marry me?”

Surprisingly enough, he gave her a peck on the lips and smiled.

“Let’s do this.” He said, and together they crossed the threshold.

“Uh, excuse me.” Titus called from behind them. “If you get married, where do you intend to live?”

Lilian hit his arm.

“Don’t you be a buzzkill now, Titus, let them enjoy it while they can.”


End file.
